


Traitor

by elephants



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephants/pseuds/elephants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the established relationship au prompt meme: I beat you at Mario Kart and now I’ve been banished to the couch for the night AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitor

Stiles prided himself on being a very well-rounded and responsible adult. He was 27, happily married, owned a huge home that he (kinda) helped pay for, and had his own successful bakery. He was able to control his employees with a raise of an intimidating eyebrow equivalent to the raise of one Lydia Martin’s. He paid taxes. He paid bills. He was the epitome of grown up adult. He made grown up decisions, very grown up decisions. He was being very mature about this situation. Very mature and very reasonable. 

“Stiles, open the door, come on.”

Well, his husband didn’t seem to think so.

Stiles huffed and climbed into bed shutting off the light. “Yeah, nope, no. I’m not opening the door for you, you traitor. I have no words for you, whatsoever. You have betrayed me and this marriage. I can’t bear to even look at you right now. I’m so mad at you, so you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

He heard Boyd sigh loudly and grumble to himself. “Babe, you’re being absolutely ridiculous. All I did was beat you at one round in Mario Kart.”

Stiles shoved the covers off and walked towards the door yelling. “Yeah, one round, Boyd! I should’ve won all of them, and you shouldn’t have won any. It’s how it works.”

Boyd slid down the door. “Oh, please, Stiles. It isn’t how it works. You seriously think I don’t know how to play Mario Kart and win? My best friend is Erica Reyes and during college, that game was practically her religion. I’ve been letting you win.”

Stiles stilled, and there was a horrified silence that followed as Boyd finally realized what had left his mouth.

“YOU LET ME WIN? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LET ME WIN, VERNON?!” Stiles yelled at the door, and yikes, first name, Boyd winced. He was in trouble.

“It’s not that I let you win, per se, just that I-I um, didn’t have the heart to beat you all those years ago, because you looked so excited and cute when you were catching up to me, and I couldn’t just beat you, so I uh let you win, and just pretended to be bad at the game, because you look adorable when you’re excited, and I'm in love with how adorable you are.”

Stiles melted as Boyd explained himself, and he opened their bedroom door and collapsed into Boyd’s arms. Boyd let out a surprised oof as he quickly pulled Stiles close.

“Not mad, anymore?”

Stiles shrugged, and gave Boyd a peck on the cheek. “I dunno. I’m torn between being mad at you for being so cute and being curious as to how you could become a huge winner right here right now.”

Stiles let out a delighted shriek as Boyd tackled him to the ground, peppering kisses all over his face.

See? Mature adult.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this was enjoyable. un-betad.


End file.
